Keigo Takami
|epithet= |birthday= |age= 22 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Fierce Wings |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} is the former No. 3 Pro Hero (as of the start of the series) and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Appearance Hawks is a tall man with messy, light-colored hair. Due to his Quirk, he possesses very large dark colored wings. He wears a dark shirt with a wavy pattern, a light jacket, light pants, a belt, headphones and a visor. Personality Hawks is carefree, jovial and dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for and does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing a preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He is very talkative and can have a long, one-sided conversation casually while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he'll always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like quirk, he seems to have a special liking for chicken and other bird-based meals. Still, he is said to be ferocious in regards to his pro hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. History At 18 years old, Hawks started a hero agency and by the second half of that year, he ranked in the top 10 of the Hero Billboard Chart JP; the youngest and fastest hero to do so. Four years later, he ranked up to become the No. 3 pro hero and took on Fumikage Tokoyami as an intern. Synopsis Pro Hero Arc In November, Hawks is presenting in the second half of the year's Hero Billboard Chart JP. During the event, it is announced that Hawks rises up one rank to No. 2 in the Top 10 hero ranking. Disinterested in the speeches of the other Heroes, Hawks interrupts Edgeshot and takes the microphone. Hawks flies above the podium and gives a speech about how the approval rating system is the most important of all and how he disdains the speeches of the other heroes. Hawks flies down and hands the microphone over to Endeavor. After Endeavor's assuring statement, Hawks applauds him. Backstage in Endeavor's room, Hawks is talking to a displeased Endeavor, since he enraged him during the event. Hawks explains that he tried to help Endeavor on the podium as he sees that Endeavor is fit to be a new leader to support everyone after All Might's retirement and expresses that he sees himself not fit to have that role, preferring to be in the lower ranks. Before Endeavor leaves dissatisfied of him, he requests Endeavor for a team-up as there has been an increase concerning sightings in his area, reminding Endeavor about the Nomus, to the Flame Hero's shock. Hawks brings Endeavor to Kyushu where he decides where they will eat to discuss the proposal of working together. During their trip, Hawks effortlessly takes out an extreme follower, helps civilians and socializes with his fans. Hawks decides to eat with Endeavor at Umai building, where Hawks tells Endeavor about the appearing rumors of the Nomus around the country instilling fear in the civilians and asks Endeavor, as the no. 1 hero, to reassure them. After getting the check, they are attacked by the rumored Nomu. Hawks is tasked by Endeavor to evacuate the building while he battles the creature. Meanwhile, Endeavor is facing off against High-End. Hawks is surprised that Endeavor can fly to which Endeavor considers it "not falling" and warns him not to underestimate the Nomu they are facing. High-End starts regenerating and comments on Endeavor's foolish attempt to finish it off in one strike. High-End smashes Endeavor across the building, so the top half of the building begins collapsing. Hawks uses his feathers to get all the injured civilians out of the building first. As Hawks' feathers begin delivering the injured down to safety, Hawks himself joins the fight and launches three feathers, which successfully strike its arm. Endeavor uses an advanced version of Flashfire Fist: Hell Spider and strikes High End with multiple fire streams which cuts up its body. Hawks wonders if Endeavor's move is his strongest, to which Endeavor comments about it not even being close. The cut up High-End begins regenerating and comments on the fight being interesting. Endeavor continues his battle with High-End and uses his fire streams to cut up the collapsing top half of the building. Hawks assists with cutting up the top half with his feathers and they manage to stop the building from collapsing. High-End continues regenerating but is hit by one of the Pro Heroes on the ground. Annoyed, High-End releases and sends several white Nomu to attack the Pro Heroes and civilians. Hawks uses his feathers as blades and cuts through two white Nomu, saving civilians in the process. After High-End survives Endeavor's strongest attack, Hawks shouts a warning to the Flame Hero, but High-End strikes Endeavor, impaling his torso and striking him in the face, destroying his left eye. On the ground, Hawks dealt with the rampaging Nomu's as the security forces took them into custody. Hawks noted to himself of he was fortunate they weren't too strong before he was alerted of the destruction caused by Endeavor and High-End. Hawks later made it to the fight where he used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Hawks reminisced that he always watched the latter struggle to surpass All Might and voiced his desire to help Endeavor in his task. As Endeavor attacked High End, the impact of his attacked blew Hawk away and he is surprised by the speed. When Endeavor screamed for Hawks to give him more speed to help, Hawks complied and stated that his feathers are practically ash but Endeavor stated it was more than enough and used it to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor used a finishing move while noting he always hated the name to destroy High End for good. Endeavor emerged from the destruction and did a pose, similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Hawks came to his aid and the two shared banter about the pose before moving to get help for Endeavor's wounds. However, they didn't get very far as Dabi appears on the scene and Hawks is confused by the latter's familiarity with Endeavor. Abilities Overall Abilities: Little is known about his abilities, though it can be assumed he is tremendously powerful befitting his position as the No. 2 ranked hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an angry villain without even looking at him, and could shoot his feathers into High-End. Quirk : Hawks's Quirk grants him hawk-like wings, Hawks is also capable of shooting out his feathers from his wings. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. Hawks is able to telekinetically control the movement of each of them with ease. The feathers are also shown to be considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or mutiple for large objects. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building implying that if he did have more he would be able to hold it up. *'Feather Blades': Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are strong enough to slice through two white Nomu summoned by High-End. Battles & Events Pro Hero Arc *Hero Billboard Chart JP *Endeavor & Hawks vs. High-End: Won Trivia *Hawks's design is inspired from Takahiro, a character from Oumagadoki Zoo, one of Kōhei's previous works. *Hawks' wings and overall appearance is similar to . *Hawks is the first Pro Hero explicitly not to have attended U.A. High School. Quotes *(To Endeavor) "I just wanna enjoy myself. Seriously. Do some leisurely patrolling, put in a few appearances, say "Aw shucks, no trouble today," and get a good night's sleep! That's my ideal life! I wanna make this world one where heroes have time to kill." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Internship Employers Category:Mutants